Last Chance
by The Donna Specter
Summary: Suits/Darvey oneshot. Donna's leaving, will Harvey be able to convince her to stay? Fic inspired by the movie Cruel Intentions.


_**So, I was watching Cruel Intentions with some friends and one of them mentioned that the scene where Sebastian stops Annette from leaving is what Harvey needs to do with Donna. That idea inspired me to write this...**_

* * *

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since she had kissed him, two weeks since he had broken up with Paula, two weeks since he had seen her, two weeks since he had fucked it all up by not admitting how he really felt.

He knew he needed to do something, he just thought he'd have time. He was wrong.

Rachel had accidentally revealed that Donna was leaving and it was like he had been sucker punched. He told her once that the thought of her going to prison made him want to drop to his knees, turns out the thought of losing her for good had the same effect …only about a million times worse.

He dials Louis' number on his cell, from his Ferrari 365 GTS4, as he speeds across the Queensboro Bridge.

"Louis, it's me, where is she?"

"I don't know, Harvey. Look, why don't you just leave her alone?"

"WHERE IS SHE!?" He yells.

Louis has never heard Harvey so determined. He instantly concedes,

"Ok, Ok! She's going to her Mom's; she's catching a train from Grand Central in about 20 minutes"

"Thank you" Harvey says forcefully, throwing his phone on the passenger's seat.

It dawned on him that this was it, this was his last chance …and he may already be too late.

* * *

Donna sighs as she walks along the platform, this was not how she thought everything would end up, after all she's Donna, she knows everything. But, she never imagined it would end up like this.

She heads to the escalator, bag in hand, she takes a deep breath as she prepares herself to ascend towards her future, a future without Harvey.

As she climbs the escalator she watches the train below pull away from the platform, trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach caused by the thought of leaving him.

She looks ahead, the sick feeling turning to butterflies as she locks eyes with him, standing on the platform above her. Her heart and mind begin to race as she wondered what the hell he was here to say and how he's found out she was leaving.

As she reaches the platform she walks slowly towards him, stopping directly in front of him.

She shrugs, "I'm impressed" she admits, truthfully.

She sees the smallest of smiles tug against his lips.

"Well I'm in love" he states, relief washing over him as he finally admits the truth out loud.

He steps forward, his hand caressing her face as he presses his lips against hers.

Donna can't help but kiss him back, as much as part of her wants to push him away and demand answers, her body betrays her as she responds to his touch.

It is abundantly clear to him as her grip on him tightens and their mouths move gently against each other, that he is indisputably in love with Donna Paulsen and he'll be damned if he's going to let her go.

* * *

The deep amber rays of light from the sunset stream in through his bedroom window, casting a warm glow over the couple making love on Harvey's bed, illuminating the thin sheen of sweat covering both their bodies as they are both swept up in the throes of passion.

A breath escapes her lips as he kisses her neck, his weight bearing down on top of her, the feel of Harvey inside her is better than she can remember. The intensity of the moment completely consumes her; finally being reconnected with him.

Harvey continues pounding a steady rhythm between her legs, she frowns slightly, purely due to the feel of his thick length stretching her, in the best possible way. He rests his head against hers as continues his movements, their hot breaths mingling.

Harvey, swallows as he continues his thrusts; the intensity between them consuming him also.

"Are you ok?" He asks softly.

She nods against him as he kisses her again, their tongues moving against each other. He only breaks their kiss briefly to leave sensual kisses along her neck, causing her to tilt her head back in ecstasy, reveling in the feel of his lips against her skin. His hand gently brushes her hair back off her face before dropping soft kisses across her collarbone.

Donna can feel the familiar pressure building inside her, she knows she's not going to last much longer, her grip on his shoulders tightens and she wraps her legs tighter around his waist as she begins to unravel. As she reaches her climax Harvey approaches his, he continues his deep but soft thrusting as he reaches his peak, emptying inside her.

The sound of their heavy breathing echoes through the room as they both come down from their high, they leave soft kisses against each other's lips as they remain in the same position, just holding each other, his arms wrapped around her tightly and hers still gripping his shoulders. Harvey moves his head down towards his neck, dropping kisses against her skin.

"Harvey…" She whispers, causing him to cease his actions and look her straight in the eyes.

She seems hesitant, not quite sure how to voice what it is she wants to say.

"I love you, Donna. I'm in love with you …and I'm so sorry, for everything"

Her heart skips a beat, finally hearing the words she has been longing to hear.

"I love you too, Harvey" she smiles, pulling his head towards her, kissing him softly again.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! x**_


End file.
